


Five Times Fate Almost Got It Right and One Time She Did

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, 5 Things, Destiny, Fate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter who or what they are, fate finds a way to twine their lives together until they finally get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Fate Almost Got It Right and One Time She Did

**Author's Note:**

> There's some derogatory language. 
> 
> This might be a little confusing because each part has different name for Derek and Stiles, if you get confused I'm listing who's who at the bottom.

The first time they met was ill fated from the start, one was a wolf, the other a fox and everyone knows that wolves and foxes don’t get along, except for some reason these two do.  His pack can’t understand where he goes or why he comes back smelling of happiness and lets out happy howls. That is until he doesn’t.  

The wolf and the fox were friends, but more than that.The wolf left his pack so often that sometimes he felt that the fox was his pack.The fox was alone most days but smelled of other foxes when the wolf met him.They would bask in the sun, their tails wound together like their fates.

When the tribe comes the wolf tries to scare them off but he’s too late, they had already thrown the spear through the foxes heart.The wolf let’s out a mournful howl that brings his pack to him and then they understand.His alpha nudges him with her snout and with out last fleeting glance back at the fox, laying motionless on the ground he goes.

 

They are not always animals, but the wolf and the fox always live within them, no matter what life they live.

 

—————

 

Fate was not content with that meeting, oh no, she had bigger plans for them.  

 

—————

The second time they met one was the son of a philosopher, a man who held the ear of men in power.Demortitos grew up with privilege and power, he wore the finest robes and drank the finest wines.He had a different man or woman in his chambers every week, he was a man of wisdom like his father, a man who felt he had earned the life he was living. His chiseled cheekbones and jawline made it easy for him to find a bedmate, but no one satisfied him, he was insatiable. 

The other was from no such family but he was strong and brave.Meliton braved trials of the body, he was tossed between the most powerful men of the day, bedded and deemed worthy of life after.The first time that Demortitos laid eyes on the lithe man he was in the games, stark naked as were the rest of the players.  

Demortitos had never been one to enjoy the Olympics but his father had told him that men of power went to watch, so he did.Meliton had eyes the color of honey and amber, skin as fair as milk and speckled with dots, his body was lean but muscular, he played the games well but Demotitos didn’t care for the games, he only had eyes for Meliton.  

 

Fate watched him, her eyes hopeful but she knew that it wasn’t their time, not yet.She still wanted them to have as much happiness in this life as possible, she would always have a soft spot for the fox and the wolf. 

 

When the games were done Demortitos waited outside the bathhouse, his eyes peeled for the lithe body, the long fingers, the bright honey eyes.Meliton exited and jumped nearly out of his skin when he saw Demortitos waiting for him.“You were watching me.” Meliton said, it was not a question.

“Yes,” Demortitos said evenly, his hazel eyes meeting the honey ones.“I am -“

“I know who you are Demortitos,” Meliton said, cutting him off and running a hand through his hair.“As you know who I am.”

“Meliton,” He answered with a nod, his eyes darkening, “Then you know what I want?”

“I can assume.”

“Come with me.Call me Dem. Let me have you.” Demortitos said, his eyes darkening with want as the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“If I say no?” 

“I will respect that.”

That was all Meliton needed to hear before he grabbed Dem by the hand, forcing him against the wall of the bath house in the fading light of the sun.Their mouths met and it was fire and ice, it was better than wine.Meliton’s hand shoved up Dem’s leg, his fingers strong, his hands hot on the skin.A groan escaped Dem’s lips and Meliton smirked, his lips swollen from kissing. 

They stumbled backwards and Dem forced himself away from Meliton, “We should go to my house.” Mel nodded quickly and they made their way across Athens and into the bedroom.The door was barely closed before they were back on each other.There was passion and sparks flying, both their eyes were dark with lust and something neither could place.

Demortitos fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Meliton and a feeling in his chest that he had never felt before. When he awoke and Meliton was gone so was the feeling, it was replaced by a feeling of emptiness.Later that day when he went to meet with other philosophers he saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair crying over a body on the side of the road, open wounds on his chest.Demortitos knew it was Meliton and he felt his heart shatter but he did not stop, Meliton had never really been his anyway.

 

———-

 

The third time they meet they come closer.King Stephen was married to a lovely woman with strawberry blonde curls and she had given him his heir, so he gave her what she truly wanted, the son of a wealthy duke.While Queen Margaret spent her nights sharing a bed with the future duke, who’s eyes were hard except when on her, King Stephen spent his nights alone, often riding his favorite horse at sunset to feel less alone. 

David was merely a stable boy, his days spent tending the horses, but King Stephen never treated him as such.David’s eyes were always drawn to the king, his lips quirking upward when he saw the confident stride of the king coming toward the stables.“Good evening, Your Highness.” David said with a deep bow, his eyes cast down.

“Shall I break all the rules and tell you to merely call me Stephen?” the king asked, his mouth slightly opened as he gave David an appraising look, taking in the heavy eyebrows and the beard, the slightly too large ears and the dirt speckled cheeks.

“That is up to you my lord,” David said, his eyes till down cast, knowing that if he were to meet the eyes of the king that all of the breath in his lungs would leave.King Stephen was beautiful, pale skinned and lean, his eyes brown and gold, his mouth full and almost always open slightly.  

“I think you should call me Stephen.” The king said, he couldn't be much older than David, maybe 25 to David’s 23.“And what shall I call you?”

“David my lo- Stephen.” He relied, meeting the kings eyes for the first time, He was right, his breath left his lungs, he felt weak in the knees so he clung to the horse he was cleaning.  

“I usually ride at this time, but tonight I think I’d like to talk.” Stephen said, he glanced around the stable, his eyes fell on a barrel and he sat himself on it.  

 

That was how their nights continued, Stephen coming to the stables, sometimes they rode, sometimes they talked.David found himself opening up to the king in a way he had never opened up to anyone else.“How is it that you aren’t wed,” Stephen asked him one night, they were laying in the loft of the stabled, all sense of dignity and status forgotten. 

“I loved a woman once but she was taken by the plague years ago.No woman after that caught my eye.” David said honestly, but not telling the king the rest of the story, that no woman had caught his eye because his heart had been caught by him.

“Tis better that way, I think,” Stephen said, “I thought I loved a woman once too.”

“Steph, what of the Queen,” David asked, rolling over so he was on his stomach, his eyes trained on the older man.“Do you not love her.”

“Aye, I do.It was her I thought I was in love with though.” Stephen said, “It was merely an infatuation in the end, arranged married for power and money in the end.We’re more like brother and sister than anything, we haven’t lain together since the birth of Matthew.”

David opened his mouth to respond but Stephen got their first, “I’ve never really wanted a woman anyway, it was just a necessity for producing an heir.I do love Matthew though.”

This time David did respond, lifting his hand in mock toast, “To us, the men who cannot love a woman the way they should be loved.”

Stephen looked up at him, placed a soft kiss on his lips and closed his eyes, “For my love of one man take up too much room in my heart.” 

Things changed after that, but not really.They still only saw each other at night in the stables but now they touched, they moved together in such tandem that they felt like one person.No one but the queen ever knew, and she was happy that the king had finally found someone that loved him like she never did. 

But fate couldn’t stop the cruel end.David taking ill, it was nothing but a common chest cold but it was not something that could be fixed.Stephen sat next to him, his long, soft fingers twined around David’s callused ones, kissing his temple as he took one last breath. 

The kingdom never knew why the king was always sad, his closest advisor were painfully unaware of the pain that Stephen felt in his chest everyday. Not two months passed before Stephen died, his heart too broken to beat on.

 

—————

 

The fourth time was nearly as tragic as the first, one was an indentured servant, his chiseled jaw and multicolored eyes making him fit so serve inside the house, Alexander wasn’t expecting to fall in love with his master, and when he did it didn’t matter because his master was not in love with him, or so he thought.

The master was a tall, fair man.Alexander counted himself lucky to have someone so kind, he had heard tales of men and women who were broken and defeated, Alexander didn’t feel broken or defeated, not until he met the misses. 

 

In every life they crossed the girl was the same, the same strawberry blonde hair and plump lips.In every life Benjamin looked at her like she was someone special, but she wasn’t his moon and stars, she wasn’t his sun.She was his best friend, someone fated to be in his life as often as Alexander was, he just hadn’t figured out how she fit properly in to his lives.  

 

But in this life she was cruel, her heart callused and darkened by the loss of her first love.They knew each other a short time in that life before she found them, Benjamin’s hand fisted in Alexander’s shirt, his lips on his neck.She threw Alexander from the house, making him work the fields.

They found a way, they would always find a way to find each other in all of their lives.Benjamin lay on the soft ground near the riverbank, his eyes closes as Alexander kissed his neck and collarbones.“I feel as if I’ve known you in a hundred different lives,” Ben said as he ran a hand across Alex’s bearded cheek.“Like I keep meeting you.”

“Why?” Alex asked, not abandoning his kisses and nips as he asked, his hands finding their way up to Ben’s chest, under his shirt.

“The first time I saw you my heart fluttered, it called out that I knew you, as if knowing you was my fate,” Ben said, his voice soft and poetic.

Alex laughed softly into Ben’s neck.“You speak of fate, but I don’t believe in such thing.What could I have done in a past life to hold you in my arms here but never truly have you.” 

They were both quiet, but fate heard them and wept quietly.She never meant to be cruel to them, not to her favorite pair.She had always wanted them to be happy and they were always happiest when their lives met, intertwined.She had yet to figure out why their lives always ended in tragedy, when they were together the tragedy was losing the other, when they were apart it was the emptiness that they felt. 

This life didn’t end with the other dying.Ben awoke one morning, sun coming threw the window.He stretched, looked out and saw a cart going up the road from the house.“Mary,” He called to the house at large, “What was the cart doing here.”

His wife appeared in the doorway, her eyes glinting, “We sold some servants today.”Her voice sent ice threw his veins.

“What servants?”  
“I think you already know that answer.” She responded before turning and walking away.  

Ben ran to the porch in time to see Alex sitting in the back of the cart, his face bloodied and Ben let out a cry so heart breaking that Mary felt some of the ice around her heart crack, but there was nothing they could do now.Alex watched as Ben fell to the ground, his head in his hands.

At least in this life they knew each other and lived, Ben dying at the ripe old age of 81, surrounded by his children and grandchildren, his wife by his side.She didn’t even blink when the last word on his lips was a soft whisper of a name, “Alex.”

Alex paid off his years of servitude and found a job as a blacksmith, meeting a lovely enough girl with a mole under her eye that reminded him of his one true love.They were happy as they could be, but Sara also loved another.It made it easier in the end, knowing that he loved his Ben and she loved her Katherine.At least in this life they both survived to old age, Alex dying a dozen years before Ben but his last words shared the same meaning, the soft breath of air that said, “Ben,” before he closed his eyes meaning that he never forgot him.

 

—————

 

Sometimes they didn’t meet at all.In those lifetimes they never felt complete, like they were missing a piece of themselves. Fate was not pleased at those times, her sisters working against her to keep them apart.

One of those times they were on opposite sides of a war, dying merely a no mans land apart.Other times they were worlds apart, one settling a colony the other a samurai.No matter how close or far, they never felt complete without meeting the other. 

 

—————

 

But fate, she was not so cruel. She wanted happiness for this pair that she had watched so closely,who’s life strings were wound so tightly together.She thought she had it to, thought she had given them a life of happiness but alas, even fate doesn’t hold all of the cards

 

—————

 

The fifth time they met was in San Francisco in the 1960s, banning together in a group to show their pride in who they were.The younger of the two extended a hand, his eyes meeting the older mans with a twinkle, “I’m Carl,” He said grinning.

“Joshua,” The older man said, his eyes falling on the man next to Carl, he had brown curls and eyes like a puppy.This was the first life that this man appeared for the elder man, but he had been in and out of the younger mans lives, picking up the broken pieces when the elder man wasn’t there.

“This is Mike, my brother.” Carl said with a smile, his mouth the kind of mouth that Joshua could get lost in, and he did.

He got lost in it on the trolley as they made their way uptown from China town, he got lost in it as Carl talked, all hands and flailing limbs.Joshua found himself staring at his mouth so often that when Carl finally kissed him, some four months after they had met, he thought his heart had stopped.  

“I shoulda done that months ago,” Carl said, they were leaning up against the counter in a friends apartment, his hand was on the back of Joshua’s neck.

“Yeah, you should have.” Was all Joshua could say before kissing him again, getting lost in the feel, the taste of him.

 

Five years after they met found their lives so tightly wound together that half the time they couldn’t distinguish where they weren’t tangled together. “My dad, um, my dad wants to meet you, as my boyfriend.” Carl said, running a hand through his hair making it stand on end.  

“Okay,” Joshua said with a wry grin, Carl was already accepted into the fold of his large family, Carl’s father had been less accepting, not because he didn’t love his son but because he was the mayor of the town that Carl was from in Kansas, not a place where they were accepted.

That was how they found themselves in small town Kansas.Carl and Joshua had never been good at hiding who or what they were, they felt they didn’t need to and in another life they wouldn't need to but this was Kansas in the 1960s. 

Even the mayor couldn’t stop what happened.

They weren’t rubbing it in anyones faces, just walking home from a movie one night, laughing about something.A group of men grabbed them and beat them senseless, leaving them for dead on the side of the road.Before leaving one man spit on both of them and said, “Rot in hell you fucking faggots.”

 

Fate found his thread, she dipped it in pain and misery and made sure that his life would be hell on earth.She saw the lights leave Carl’s eyes, face swollen and multicolored.She saw Joshua survive, unable to feed himself for a year, eyes filling with tears when Carl’s father pulled him in and said, “I’m glad he had you, even if it was only for a few years.”

 

—————

Ah but the final time they met, the time fate got it right, she wasn’t sure she had it until the end.She watched as things happened differently then they had before.Watched as they barely tolerated each other, as they saved each other and she watched as things changed for each man.

 

It was when Stiles found himself holding up a 200 pound werewolf in 8 feet of water that he wondered if fate was out to get him.Derek Hale growled at him as he tread water, keeping them both above water, even when his lungs felt like they were going to burst.When Scott finally did show up Stiles ran away as fast as he could, needing to get away from the thoughts in his head. 

 

Derek always felt that he was fates little plaything, first with the fire, then his sister, then Peter and now Stiles.It had been nearly two years since he returned to Beacon Hills, he had watched Scott become a true alpha, watched Stiles lose control of his own mind, watched assassins come in and attempt to destroy Beacon Hills, he lost his powers, he got them back stronger than ever and then he left.He left because when he looked at the boy that was turning into a man he felt the walls that he built around his heart start to fall. 

 

Stiles felt himself shaking as he drove away from the school, he needed to talk to someone about how he was feeling but Danny was gone, Lydia was off with Parrish and he didn’t want to tell Scott yet, not unit he was sure.Not for the first time since Derek had left he wished he was back here, they had come to terms with each other other the years, had become friends even.Stiles needed to see him, to be sure that he really was in love with the man, before he told anyone, before he let himself think it.

 

Derek got the text three weeks after Stiles sent it.He had been living with Cora in South America honing his new skills.The message was simple, it read **BH is falling apart without you here.Come back we need you.** That text was all it took.Cora laughed at him, “You’re dick whipped,” She said and she packed her bag too. 

 

The loft was empty when they got back, Derek dumped his bag on the bed and left without a word, driving to the hospital because that was always the first place to look for anyone in this town.His instincts were right, he found Melissa at the nurses station and her eyes widened at the sight of him.He realized that he must look wild to her, his beard full, his hair uncut.“Stiles?”

“He’s not here,” She said with a smile, “I’d try his house.It’s good to have you back Derek.”

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder as he turned and walked out the door.He pulled up in front of the house, the light on Stiles’ room, his chest constricted and he felt nervous.He knew that he could go threw the door, he was on good terms with the Sheriff these days but he went through the window for old times sake. 

Stiles didn’t even turn when the window opened, “I’m not in the mood Scott,” He said, he sounded tired, his hair was longer.

“Not Scott,” Derek said his voice sounding slightly entertained, “But I can go if you want, I mean I just came all the way from South America but I don’t mind going.”

The chair turned around so fast that even Derek was surprised, “Oh thank god.”He threw himself from his chair and onto Derek, hugging him. Derek wasn’t sure when he and Stiles had becomes friends, when he had started to feel the butterflies in his stomach, but he found his arms moving of their own accord, wrapping around Stiles and inhaling deeply.He missed his scent, he hadn’t realized that he missed it until he smelled it. 

 

It continued like that, falling back into old patterns.Derek helped Scott with the whole alpha thing because together they made a pretty good one, Stiles and Derek hung out because Scott and Stiles were still on weird terms after the who chimera incident.Derek didn’t ask for too many details but from what he gathered Stiles had to get his hands dirty because Scott wouldn’t.Not for the first time Derek thought that Stiles would make a good alpha, maybe not a true alpha but a good one.

They graduated from high school, Cora moved back to South America again, this time with promises to call.Lydia got in to MIT and left them, swearing she’d be back for any and all breaks, Kira stayed in New York, still working on control, Scott needed to take a year of community college classes before he could get into UC Davis and he needed to be near Liam anyways, he didn’t take well to Hayden dying for a second time. That left Stiles.  

“I don’t want to be too far from my dad but I think I need to get away, Beacon Hills feels like a prison right now, like I’m drown here if I stay forever.” Stiles said, he was laying on his bed, his head in Derek’s lap.Derek wondered when that had become a normal thing.

“Well Berkley would be a good choice then, right?” Derek said running a hand through Stiles’ hair.It seemed natural like he had been doing it forever.  

“I think so, I think that’s it.” Stiles said resolutely.He sent his acceptance and deposit the next day.  

 

“You’re right about Beacon Hills feeling like like a prison,” Derek said as he loaded the last bag into Stiles’ new jeep, well not new, but new to them.“I’m thinking about leaving for a while too.”

“Where to this time?” Stiles asked, leaning his head against the door,He had already said goodbye to Lydia last week, to Liam promising to call, to Mason who he had bonded with about being humans surrounded by supernatural, to Scott, hugging him and swearing to visit after he got settled in. That left Derek.  

“Not far, I’m thinking about getting my masters, that’s what I was doing before, everything,” He waved his hand absently, his eyebrows doing most of the talking.

“Hmm,” Stiles said, chewing on his lip, “I hear Berkley has great masters programs in brooding and eyebrow expression.”

Derek half heartedly shoved Stiles who was still smiling, “I was actually thinking about UCSF for my masters in English,” He didn’t tell Stiles that by thinking he meant that he already had an apartment picked out near the BART so he could visit Stiles if he would let him.At some point over the past 7 months, really over the past 2 years Stiles had become something of an anchor to him, letting the anger become secondary. 

“If you do, you’ll have to hang out with me all the time, I don’t think there’s going to be many kids who understand my life.” Stiles said with a small smile. 

“I’ll see you Monday then,” Derek said leaning close to Stiles with a wide grin.

“Oh fuck you,” Stiles said with a laugh, “How long have you been planning that?”

“Since before I came back here actually, I missed learning,” Derek said, he rested his forehead on Stiles’.  

“Shoulda told me sooner,” Stiles said grinning back at Derek, “We coulda lived together, two bachelors in the bay area, they could have made a sitcom.”

“Nah,” Derek said, his heart racing, “I don’t want to live with you.”

Stiles face fell for a moment, “Oh, yeah well, I am annoying.” He laughed trying to make a joke but Derek frowned.

“I don’t want to live with you because I want to take you out on dates and walk you to your front door and kiss you goodnight.I don’t want to live with you because then I’ll never want to leave the apartment. I don’t want to live with you, not yet.” Derek said quietly.He felt Stiles’ heart race pick up, his eyes wide.

“You know why I needed you back in Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked and didn't wait for Derek to speak before he continued, “Yeah there was everything with the chimeras but I missed you, I missed your sarcastic comments and how you always seem to know when I need you to be mean or nice, how you made my heart race but not because I was scared.I wanted you back because I thought I was falling for you and I needed to see you to be sure.”

Derek didn’t miss a beat, his lips were on Stiles’ the second he was finished talking, his hands on either side of Stiles’ face.“So, Monday?” Derek asked as they pulled apart.

“It’s a date,” Stile said with a grin.

 

 

Six Years Later… 

 

Fate was happy but she knew how quickly things could turn for this pair, how quickly they had gone from happy and alive in the 1960s to dead and gone.She kept her eyes trained on them.

 

Derek burst into the hospital, covered in blood, his shirt torn, eyes flashing blue as he pushed by Scott to look into Stiles’ room.“What happened,” he growled, there were slash marks down Stiles’ left side, his heart rate was steady but he was sleeping, he smelled of pain killers.  

“Stiles jumped in front of the Harpy to try to save you, used some protection spell and managed to kill it without even touching it, but,” Scott gestured to Stiles laying in the bed, “Liam was supposed to tell you that he was fine.”

“He did.” Derek said pushing into the room and sitting down next to Stiles holding his hand between both of his.“I needed to see him.” 

Scott nodded in understanding. He pulled out his phone and called Kira, “Yeah he’s fine, all of us are alive, Stiles is in the hospital but he should be good to leave the hospital in a day or two.” There was a pause Scott listened but Derek didn’t bother trying to hear what Kira was saying, he kept his ears fixed on Stiles’ steady heartbeat. “Okay, see you tomorrow then.I love you too.”

Derek waved as Scott left, not taking his eyes off Stiles’ face.When he was asleep like this he looked younger, like he had when he had started college.There were faint laugh lines around his eyes now, stubble on his chin.His eyes opened slowly, “Hey.” 

“Don’t do that ever again,” Derek said but there was no real conviction in his voice, over the past 6,well really 8 years they had proved time and again that they would do anything to save the other.  

“Fat chance,” Stiles said with a little laugh. “Couldn’t let you die.”

“I think we’re going to have to get married to they let me into the ICU without Melissa’s help,” Derek said kissing Stiles on the temple, he wasn’t expecting Stiles to respond.

“Just tell me when and I’ll be there.” Stiles said softly as he drifted back to sleep.

 

It turned out that the court house was a good a place as any for the kind of wedding they wanted.They had known each other for 9 years by then, been dating for 7 and living together for 5, it wasn’t like getting married changed anything.After the papers were signed and filed they met everyone at the sheriffs house for dinner.

Derek couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy, this content, even before the fire.He’d always miss his family but Stiles had helped him find a new one, he had his arms wrapped firmly around Stiles’s middle as they stood in the yard chatting with their friends, their family.

He kissed Stiles’ temple and breathed in the smell of him, it smelled like grass and bark and the ground after the rain, he smelled like home, like pack, like family.They slipped away from the party not long after that, Derek driving back to their house.

The front hall was peppered with pictures of their friends and family, their time in the bay area.The house was lived it, it was home.They had moved in right after Stiles graduated from college three years before.Derek kicked off his shoes and watched as Stiles toes his off as well.He kissed Stiles there in the doorway, soft and sweet, like there would be endless kisses to come because this time there would be.As they climbed the stairs to their bedroom Derek couldn’t help but feel that he had done something right in a past life to get this life.

Stiles fell asleep after they had sex, the sweet and slow kind of sex that Stiles called making love. Derek had his arms wrapped around him and Stiles was smiling, “I love you, sourwolf.” 

“I love you too Mrs. Sourwolf,” Derek said with a laugh into Stiles’ hair.As they drifted offto sleep.This time it was fates turn to smile.  

 

She saw the rest of their lives play out, happy and full of love.Three small children climbing over Derek’s back, calling Stiles papa and Derek dad.She saw the fights and makeups, the near death experiences and the moments lived in between.  

Fate watched as Derek held Stiles after his father’s funeral, the sheriff dying when he was no longer the sheriff and hadn’t been for nearly 25 years at the age of 87.She watched as their children grew and had their own children.As Scott and Kira passed away within a year of each other.Fate watched as in the end they were together, both drifting off to sleep, never to wake again.

That was when fate put their strings to the side, in a place where they would always be together, no more lives to live now that the had lived a life that was complete.Everyone would remember them as the most in love couple that they had even known.Their great grandchildren would hear the stories of their adventures and of the loved they shared.

 

“Papa and Dad used to say that it was fate that brought them together and I used to laugh at that because I didn’t believe in fate, but then I saw everything they went through and I realized that if it wasn’t fate that brought them together it had to have been destiny.”Fate heard the words that their eldest daughter, Laura, spoke at their memorial and smiled.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Wolf - Derek  
> The Fox - Stiles
> 
> Demortitos - Derek  
> Meliton - Stiles
> 
> David - Derek  
> Stephen - Stiles
> 
> Alexander - Derek  
> Benjamin - Stiles
> 
> Joshua - Derek  
> Carl - Stiles  
> Mike - Scott
> 
> The woman is always Lydia, I like the idea that she and Stiles are intertwined by fate but not in love.  
> 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
